1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a tray type device which can be worn by a person, primarily while standing, for interchangeably supporting reading and writing materials, eating materials and other typically tabletop, desktop or tray supported materials in an efficient useable position.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior to this invention, tray type devices have primarily been directed at gathering food and beverages while in a seated position without the danger of spills and subsequent damage to a user's clothing. Most such inventions have been oriented toward a basket type device somehow suspended about the neck and often supported by the user's lap. For example, Bezdek, U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,932, discloses a Food Spill Catching and Serving Device; essentially a foldable basket for holding food while sitting in an automobile. Zemke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,056,139, discloses a Combination Food Tray and Bib which, provides a bib and lap-supported, spill catching depression. Stang, U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,558, discloses a wearable basket holder and removable basket, again for gathering food and catching spills while sitting.
In contrast, Brown et al, U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,343, discloses a combination hat, sun visor and multiple beverage can holder. While the device can be used while standing and in a hands free position, it is in essence an article of clothing with a clever built in storage rack.
One disadvantage of these devices is that their proposed purpose is limited to gathering food and beverage items, primarily in a contained form, for immanent consumption. None is designed to provide sturdy, table-like support for extended use despite eventual body repositioning. None provides a table-like tray surface for other needs, such as supporting papers while writing. Rather each provides a single purpose, bodily reinforced holder. A second disadvantage is that none, with the possible exception of Brown, is readily adaptable to, let alone designed for standing applications. In such applications a rigid, essentially flat and well supported tray of proper height and vertical orientation is crucial.
Thus there is clearly a need for a rigid, well supported and positioned tray device that can be worn and support needed materials in a useable, hands-free manner while standing.